familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Francisco Brillantes (1892-1981)
}} Birth and Marriage Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio was one of the pioneer in telecommunications in the Philippines. He also served the the Signal Company of the 6th Military District of the United States of American Forces in the Far East during the World War II, as a Private, from 20 June 1942 to 14 June 1945. Francisco was a direct descendant of Don Tomas Juanico who, belonging to the Principalía of Banate, was Capitan Municipal and Gobernadocillo of the town from 1855 - 1856. He was born in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, on 4 June 1892, to the couple couple Aquilino Brillantes Juanico (son of Andrea Juanico y Balderas and Vicente Brillantes y Blancaflor) and Francisca Pelagio (daughter of Pedro Pelagio). His grandmother Andrea was the first daughter of Don Tomas Juanico and Lucia Balderas (sister of Don Martin Balderas, who was also a Capitan Municipal, Gobernadorcillo of Banate, and a member of the Principalía of the town). Francisco was was married Josefina Madrid (1902 - 1976), on 7 January 1923, at St. John the Baptist Catholic Church in Banate. Josefina's parents were Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (a Spaniard born in Barcelona, Spain to Timoteo Madrid and Francisca Alguevar), and Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera. Maria was the first daughter of Don Martin Balderas (brother of Lucia Balderas), and his wife Doña Apolonia Baviera - the only heiress of Don Felix Baviera, Principal and first Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837. Ancestors of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio *Don Tomas Juanico, Principal and Gobernadocillo of Banate (1855-1856); m. Doña Lucia Balderas (sister of Don Martin Balderas - Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate); lived in Banate. **Doña Andrea Juanico y Balderas; m. Vicente Brillantes y Blancaflor of Barotac Nuevo; lived in Banate. ***Aquilino Brillantes y Juanico m. Francisca Pelagio (daughter of Pedro Pelagio); lived in Banate. ****Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; m. 7 January 1923 Josefina Madrid y Balderas (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); lived in Banate Francisco's Father Aquilino had three other brothers. They were also married, and had their own families and numerous descendants. Their names are: * Julian * Petronilo * Arcadio Siblings of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio * Agrifina Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Quintin Vargas * Circuncision Brillantes y Pelagio, m. --- Verdeflor * Ananias Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Felisa --- * Aniceta Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Salustiano Deriada * Marta Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Eugenio Espinosa Children of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and Josefina Madrid y Balderas Francisco and Josefina had ten children: Retirement Years and death After retiring from the Bureau of Telecommunications of the Republic of the Philippines in the 1950s, Francisco spent the rest of his life in his hometown of Banate, enjoying a simple and laid-back life with his wife, children and relatives. He was able to send his ten children to university studies, and saw eight of them (except for Nieva and Sol) getting married and having their own families. Francisco Brillantes died of old age in his home at Baban St., Poblacion, Banate, Iloilo, on 24 May 1981. He outlived his wife Josefina (who died on 6 September 1976) by five years. Notes and references * Marriage Registry of the Parish of St. John the Baptist in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines (1910 -1935), p. 45 - for date about the marriage of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and about his parents, as well as about the parents of his wife Josefina Madrid y Balderas. * Philippines Veterans Affairs Office, Ministry of National Defence, Republic of the Philippines, Certification of Service of Pvt. Francisco Brillantes 639394 Inf (Inact), Reference No.: PVAO - 4, dated 20 December 1982. * Adjutant General's Office, Armed Forces of the Philippines, Certification of Service of Francisco Pelagio Brillantes, Reference No.: AGNR2, dated 25 January 1983. * Death Certificate of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio issued by the Municipality of Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, N. 51 (E-81). Category:Married in 1923 Category:Principalía